


Loving him was red.

by Morganatique9



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Somewhere along season 4, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganatique9/pseuds/Morganatique9
Summary: Annie wants to buy tickets for Taylor Swift’s concert in Denver but can’t find anyone to go with her. Since Jeff owes her one, he reluctantly agrees to go with her, even though he has no idea who that Tyler Swiff is.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Loving him was red.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeffwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwing/gifts).



> This is just a fluffy idea I had as a sort of hommage, and I wanted to gift it to jeffwing, since we both love Taylor Swift so much <3
> 
> Hope you'll like it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

***

“Jeff, please! You owe me, remember?”

“I _do_ remember but I thought I’d just have to repay my debt by taking you out to dinner or something. Why can’t you ask Britta, or anyone else in the group??”

“Well, I kind of already did but no one wants to go with me.”

“Oh so I’m your back-up plan, on top of that?”

“Ugh, don’t act so dramatic Jeff. Come on, it’s just one night!”

Jeff can’t help but roll his eyes at Annie’s remark. He knew perfectly well Annie would not forget about this one time she wrote an entire essay for him for a class he was struggling at passing. In fact, Jeff was even the one who suggested he would owe her one after that, because she literally saved his life. If only he had known at the time she would ask for _that_ in return…

“A concert lasts two hours. Maximum!” Annie insists.

“Can you tell me what the others’ excuses were first?” Jeff asks her. “I’m really curious to know what lies they told you to get out of this one.”

“Well, Britta said she has a really important psychology exam to study, Troy and Abed said something about a _Lord of the Rings_ movie marathon, and obviously, Shirley and Pierce aren’t going to go to a concert.”

“Why not? You know, it’s not very charitable to judge a book by its cover, maybe Pierce loves going to girly concerts.”

“Stop saying it’s a girly concert, I’ll let you know a lot of guys love Taylor Swift’s music!” Annie exclaims, visibly offended by Jeff’s remark.

“Really, Annie? I have a hard time believing that.” Jeff taunts her.

“Ugh, you’re impossible!” Annie sighs. “It’s not like you have a choice either way, you owe me.”

“I know, you’ve said that already.” Jeff points out ironically.

“Besides, I kind of already bought the tickets. Next Saturday at 7 P.M, Summit’s Music Hall in Denver, two B-Stage seats, you can come pick me up at 6.” Annie bluntly says before walking away.

“Wh – I don’t even know what a B-Stage is!” Jeff protests but Annie doesn’t hear him.

***

When Jeff and Annie walk out of the concert venue the next Saturday at exactly 9.03 P.M., Jeff doesn’t get tired of Annie’s excited squeals and dreamy smile. He doesn’t think he has ever seen her so ecstatic but it is oddly contagious and he loves seeing her happy like this.

“Sooo it wasn’t _that_ bad, was it?” Annie teases Jeff, nudging him softly as they are walking back to his car.

“I admit, it could’ve been worse.” Jeff answers with a light smile.

“Come on, I’ve seen you lip sync to some songs.” Annie says playfully. “Admit it, you’ve listened to her music before coming here!”

“I am neither going to confirm nor deny that, your Honor.” Jeff retorts with a mischievous smile on his face.

Annie doesn’t pick up on that and simply smiles at Jeff before looking away. Jeff would tell her he listened to the entire _Red_ album, he would even tell her his favorite songs are _Treacherous_ and _Everything Has Changed_ , he would possibly also tell her _All Too Well_ made him tear up the first time he listened to it… But Jeff chooses not to say anything and to just enjoy Annie’s delighted rambling about how she had the best time of her life with him.


End file.
